Alice in the Country of Spades
by IntrovertedRabbit
Summary: Alice and Pierce were moved to the country of spades! The country of Spades is a lonely and desolate place that a standard move wouldn't move you there. Other than that, April Season is approaching. How will these two handle the insanity of Spades, The country of war!
1. Chapter 1

Alice sighed and looked out her window. She had decided to stay in Wonderland. Yes, I did just say Wonderland. The white rabbit named Peter White kidnapped her one Sunday afternoon. _He_ forced her to drink the potion of hearts. Peter then just left her and Julius found her.

He explained everything about this world. First, there are three time periods. Evening, Night and Morning. They change at random and in any order at all.

Next, there are four territories here. The Castle of Hearts, The Hatter's Mansion, The Amusement Park and The Clock Tower.

The Castle, The Mansion and The Park are all in territory disputes. The Clock Tower is neutral.

Finally, people treat death and murder here as a everyday occurrence, which it is. People here have clocks instead of hearts. When these people die, their clocks are returned to Julius, who repairs them.

Oh yeah, one last thing, there are three types of people here, the faceless, the role holders and a outsider.

The outsiders and role holders have faces unlike the faceless.

Alice plopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She had changed into her nightgown awhile ago. So, it was time to go to sleep. Alice pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep almost immediately.

She had a dreamless sleep, no good dreams, no bad ones either. It was a win-win situation.

Soon, she woke up and decided to get changed into her uniform. It was a white and blue maid outfit.

Alice stepped outside of her room and started down the hallway. She cleaned the windows she noticed were dirty and put away some of the books, that were left in the hallway, away.

Alice sighed in her room while she was changing into her nightgown. Undoing the clasp that kept the small hat on her head, she sat on her bed.

Deciding to get something to eat, Alice opened her door. "ALICE! HELP! THE CAT!" Yelled an all to familiar voice. She sighed and motioned for Pierce to hide in her room.

Pierce ran into her room and Alice shut her door, just as Boris passed. Pierce sat on Alice's bed breathing heavily. "Exactly how long have you been running from Boris?" Alice asked.

Pierce stood up straight and thought. "A time period or so."

Alice sweat dropped. "No wonder your out of breath." She muttered under her breath

Just then a loud knock echoed through Alice's room. "YEEK! The cat!" Pierce yelled, then hid under Alice's bed.

Alice walked to the door and opened it. There stood Boris, the cheshire cat.

"Alice, have you seen Pierce?"

Alice gulped "N-no" she stuttered out.

Boris sniffed the air. "Liar."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Pierce yelled running out of Alice's room.

Alice followed him. If she didn't, he would get himself into even more trouble. That was just Pierce.

She followed Pierce all the way to the forests on the outskirts of the town.

Finally Pierce stopped and turned to Alice. It had turned to night period in the time they were running. "ummm. Where are we?"

Alice almost fell over. "I don't know!" She replied.

"Huh." Pierce thought for a moment. Immediately Pierce plopped himself down on the floor and fell asleep. Alice almost fell over again. Alice was also tired, so she lied down on the soft grass underneath her and fell asleep immediately.

When Alice woke up, she didn't feel the soft grass underneath her, instead she felt something hard and cold. She immediately sat up and saw she was now in a field of snow.

Looking around, she saw Pierce who was standing up and looking around. She shivered. "brr, its cold." She sighed out. Then noticing just how cold she was, she hugged herself and shivered. Her teeth were clanking together.

"Ah! Alice! Are you cold?" Alice would've sweat dropped if she could.

Pierce looked down at his coat and said "I would give you my coat but then I'd be cold."

Just then, a giant spider looking monster came running at them. Pierce screamed and grabbed Alice's hand. He lead them around the edges of the field over and over again.

Alice's body finally gave out and she fell. Getting a face full of snow. Pierce stopped and came back to her. The monster lifted up one of its giant legs and stomped down at Alice and Pierce.

Before the leg could crush them, a girl with knee-length white hair blocked the attack with a sword. Then jumped up and kicked the spider into the air. She rushed forward and cut the monster in two.

Landing on the ground she walked towards Alice and Pierce. She seathed her * **rapier** and unclipped her hood and put it on Alice. They both saw then that the girl had a blue dress with a yellow crown on the left side of her head. She wore two stockings one that went up to her knees and one went to the middle of her thigh, they were lined with white fur. She also wore gloves that were the same color as her dress and stockings. The girl had two blue clips holding her hair back and a small blue clover under her right eye as well. Her left eye was a faded blue and her right eye was a green eye. Oh yeah and she had two white bunny ears.

She smiled at the pair of people. Even if she was bloody, it looked way to sparkly.

"Where are my manners?! My name is Alina Nilipheim, the Queen of Spades."

"Q-Queen of Spades?!" Alice and Pierce yelled in sync.

She motioned for them to follow her, and they did.

They walked across the field into the town. Taking the main route, many people pointed at Alina and whispered about her.

Two little children started to run over to Alina and then their mother pulled them away.

Just then when we turned back to the path a man stood there.

He looked official.

"Hmph another one eh?"

Alina smirked at the man and unseathed her * **rapier** and rushed forward. She striked out, once again getting blood all over her and killing the man.

His clock flew up into the air and Alina cut it four ways, so when it hit the ground it exploded in a white light.

"Y-you just killed someone." Pierce said with a tone of fear.

Alina hummed and turned towards the pair "Here we don't have a person to repair the clocks. So I destroy them." Pierce nodded in understanding whilst Alice stood there with a scared and shocked expression.

"How could you!" Alice yelled in anger at the Queen.

Then Alice looked up and put the pieces together. The town had barely any people. Without someone to fix the clocks your losing a few people and as well as the monsters in the field.

 _The country of Spade is a_ _ **war zone**_ _._

 _*Rapier :_ _a thin, light, sharp-pointed sword used for thrusting in fencing_

 _ **Simon : Annnd close!**_

 _ **Alina : why are you acting so surprised, didn't you know? Spade is no man's land. Well except for where the kingdom is.**_

 _ **Simon : R &R please! See you in the next chap**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewrite)

**Simon : Snow day snow day~**

 **Alice : Someone seems happy.**

 **Alina : Is a snowday rare? We have them all the time here.**

 **Simon and Alice : ...**

 **Alina's POV**

I walked quickly towards the castle. I was shivering, just a little though, nothing to be worried about or to be ashamed of. Looking up, I sighed at the castle, it was classic, made out of ice. I smiled when I looked at the tall building. Looking at the castle and thinking about how cold the mystery girl was, I hid my eye's under my bangs.

' _The firelands would suit these two better, they'll freeze to death here... I wonder if Leila will take them?'_

I hummed a little tune and turned around towards the two people, "So what are your names?" I smiled with my sweetest smile I could muster. The girl looked up to me and I stuck out my hand.

"Alice Liddell." She said slowly, shaking my hand. I turned to the boy "and you?". The boy smiled back and said "Pierce Villers."

I turned back around and walked up to the gates smiling at the two missing gate keepers. ' _good, they might have killed Alice and Pierce...'_

"Hey... shouldn't this gate have gate keepers?" Asked Pierce and I sweat dropped. "Uhm, Simon and Winter, the twins, take more time to plan an escape from their work rather then actually do it."

"Sounds like Dee and Dum..." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Eeek! Where?!"

I turned toward the pair with curiosity in my eyes. "Who's Dee and Dum?"

"The Hatter's Gate Keepers." Said Alice, I could tell shes trying to avoid eye contact.

"The Hatters...the Hatters... where have I heard that before...? Oh! That's right, they're the mafia family aren't they?" Alice nodded and I started to lead them in to the castle. "Oh wait! If we moved, maybe another territory moved with us!" Pierce said. I chuckled, "Well who do both of you have strong bonds to?"

They thought for a moment until finally Alice said "The Hatter Family...? Maybe..." I nodded "It's a possibility. But stay here the night if anything, they probably landed in the fire lands. We'll see them tonight if they did." I opened the door I had led them to. "Pierce. This'll be your room and Alice your room is right next to his room." I said pointing at the two doors. They nodded "Okay dinner is in two ti-" BIG SIS!" Yelled two voices, one male one female.

I toppled over from the sudden weight on my back and on my arm. Pierce and Alice jumped like, two feet. "Winter... GET OFF ME!" I said in a growl. "Okay okay.." he said hopping off my back as I stood up to immediately attach himself to my arm.

I sighed. "Sis, don't tell us that... you hate us...?" said the twins. I deadpanned, ' _I can't win...they're just too cute..."_

I heard giggling and I glared at the source, Alice was laughing "Reminds me of me and Dee and Dum."

I sighed and said "No... of course I don't hate you...but if you used me as an excuse for getting off from your work I'm not letting you guys eat the sweets me and April bring back." I snapped then walked away to go read.

 **Simon's POV**

"Aww. Shes gone brother." I sighed.

"And we probably won't see her until dinner." Brother cried. Then noticing the two presences behind me and turned towards them and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you guys?" I said. Me and Brother glared at them. "Maybe we should cut them down? I mean, they are here, in the castle, right in front of us..." Brother sighed.

I then widened my eyes "But wait! Wasn't big sis talking to these two before...?" I put on my happiest smile and turned towards the people, brother did the same. "Hi I'm Simon!" "And I'm Winter!" we said happily. "Alice Liddell... pleasure to meet you...?" the girl said. "Pierce Villers. It'sa pleasure!" the boy said and smiled. I blinked and tilted my head at Alice. "Wait... are you possibly... an outsider?!" I yelled pointing at Alice. She sweat dropped. "You mean this girl is an outsider?" Brother said. I nodded. "Cya at dinner Alice, Pierce!" I said and pulled my brother back to the gate. I mean... Leila's coming today... and Leila _hates us._

 **Alice's POV**

I slid off Alina's cape and put it on my bed. I looked outside the window, the kingdom of spades looked beautiful. Like an ice covered wonderland.

I looked to the right and what I saw surprised me, you could barely make out a barren landscape that looked hot to the touch. There was a shadow of a house, the place looked beautiful but dangerous. I looked to the left, there stood a tower. It must be the Tower of Spades.

"It's not though... that is the clocktower." said a voice, I looked up and saw a older Simon standing there. She looked kind of like... Julius.

She wore a red coat that wen to her kneesand puffed out at the sleeves and had black trimming, for pants she wore a black skirt with a gold linen and she had the same thing for stockings and she had on brown boots. She had a choker that was black and held a red clock and a red clock earring. Her hair was tied back like Julius's so that you could see her eyes. One was red and the other was a yellow that had a clock in it.

"But Alina said-" "Who cares what Alina said? You must know, the people in Spade... are not to be trusted." She narrowed her eyes. "Even _Alina."_

 **Simon : Yo, Imma rose colored twin and the clockmaker.**

 **Alina :Alice! Don't listen you can trust me!**

 **Simon : Just... play the game Alina...**

 **Leila : So I haven't joined the fray yet, next chapter... maybe...? Well please read & review and I will hopefully see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon : I may seem creepy but... I'm not.**

 **Alina : Is my identity gonna be uncovered?**

 **Simon : Yeah of course I mean people should know your -**

 **Winter : *covers Simons mouth with hand* No spoilers sis!**

 **Alice's POV**

"You mean Alina lied?" I stuttered out." Of course, I said it before, I'll say it again. No one in Spade can trusted..." Simon trailed off.

Then a thought crossed my mind. "B-but! Aren't you from Spade?! Why should I trust you then?!" Simon turned to me with a harsh gaze. "You have a point, but I have this curse you see, I can't lie..." She said clenching a fist.

Suddenly the time period changed to evening. "Oh. Dinners in this time period." She said then turned around and waved for me to follow her.

The halls were silent and the only sound I could hear was the ' _click clack'_ of mine and Simon's shoes. Soon I spoke up, breaking the precious silence. "So, who's going to be at dinner?" Simon put her hand to her chin, thinking.

"Territory negotiations are today so, Leila and whoever she brings. As well as April, Lyo and Shadow...That's it... I think."

"Annd who are these people...?"

Simon stopped and turned to me.

"Leila Kate, the keeper of the firelands, she can be snappy, but she's really kind! April is our cheshire cat, she lives with Shadow in the forests, she's fun to play with. Shadow is like a hmm... nightmare? She can appear in dreams and she helps me take care of the clocktower. She is sometimes sickly but is really fun to tease. And finally Lyo, the knight of fire. He has a tad bit of a crush on Alina, in which you'll see when we're there."

As she was telling me this she would show me pictures of the role holders.

The first one, Leila Kate, wore a dark orange dress that barely reach her thighs. She had black stockings with brown boots. Her eyes were a hypnotizing red, like pools of blood and her hair was light orange that was done up into a side pony tail that seemed to be held together with a gold crown with orange stones. Finally, her face was in a glare, she seemed to be staring straight at me, even though she was in a picture.

The next one , April Airay (The roleholders kept their last names if their role existed somewhere else), the girl wore a blue dress with a black belt leaning on her waist and a black jacket. She wore black boots that went to around her knees. Her hair was a midnight black with cat ears and gold earrings in them. She also had a light and dark blue tail behind her. Her eyes were blue, like the sky at noon. And finally, she wore a sly expression on her face. All around she looked fun to be around.

Then there was Shadow Gottschalk. She wore a pink and white striped shirt with gray shorts. She had normal shoes on. Her hair was a deep red that I couldn't compare anything to and her eyes with a light brown. Her face was decorated with a peaceful grin.

Finally, there was Lyo, he had a red coat on with a white dress up shirt and black dress pants, his shoes were brown hiking boots that were sloppily tied. He had two swords strapped to his back and above his swords was black hair with red ends. His eyes were a red and he wore a friendly smile on his face.

There was one more paper in Simon's hands but she didn't show it to me. Luckily, someone passed and bumped into Simon, making her drop the paper. I then saw who it was and I gasped.

In the top left was a name that was written as ' _Bmelyo'_ and under it in tiny letters it said _'The Joker'_. He had a black clown hat on his head and a red and black coat covering most of his body, the coat ended with a red and black checkered pattern. He had red pants on and clown shoes. His hair was a light but dark red. His eye's ,or eye as his right eye was covered with a jokers mask, was a dark red.

Simon hurriedly pick up the paper and stuffed it back into one of her coat pockets and turned back into a child. "We should hurry! We don't wanna be late for dinner!" She said, then grabbed my hand. And dragged me to the dining hall.

She ran over to her brother and plopped herself down next to him and I sat down to Alina's right.

She smiled at me. "I guess Simon told you who everyone 's probably why it took you so long to get here." I nodded and looked around the table. I saw Leila,Lyo,April and Nightma- I mean Shadow all sitting at the table. I continued looking around the table and saw something that surprised me. There sat, Blood Dupre, Elliot March and Dee and Dum.

I smiled in happiness and heard chuckling. Alina was chuckling into her tea. I turned to my plate and began to eat.

 _ **Alina's POV (Some spoilers don't read if you don't want spoilers! Its about this story not the actual storyline of AITKOH *Alice In The Kingdom Of Hearts*)**_

I chuckled darkly into my cup said, or more like thought "It's strange. She lies, but not in a way to hurt anyone. A white liar... The most sincere kind." I looked up and knew Bmelyo was listening, he always had. "Tch, I don't see how you handle this." Said a deep voice. "That's why I should handle _that place._ " I responded and chuckled again. I smirked and he sighed. "How is the executioner doing...?" He continued. I placed down my tea cup.

 **"Oh he's doing fine. He's playing the game. Just like little miss. Outsider."**

 **Simon : Wow, it's really guessable to whom Alina is.**

 **Alina : Meh**

 **Bmelyo : … you could care a little...**

 **Simon : Alina! Outro please!**

 **Alina : *sighs* Please R &R if you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon : I'm going to start pressing the fact that Alice is lost...**

 **Alina : Lemme' guess? I'm going to be the one to bring it up?**

 **Simon : …**

 **Alina : Knew it**

 **Simon : Winter disclaimer please!**

 **Winter : Simon doesn't own anything except the plot and the characters of spades, excluding Alice and Pierce.**

 **Alina's POV**

After negotiations, the dining room had cleared out. Alice, me, Simon and one of Leila's guests remained. The only one I was surprised by was Simon staying here, Winter had left, normally, she would follow.

Alice was chatting with Leila's guest that had stayed. I suddenly heard a tapping noise. Knew it, she has major anxiety without Winter being here. I sighed "Simon, you know you can go. Winter left awhile ago to play with the other" - I coughed. "Children."

Simon stood up and hurried out of the dining hall. "Hey Alice?" I said. Bmelyo earlier had told me something interesting. _Alice was lost._ It was possibly the best piece of information I had about her at the moment, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be learning any more. "Hm?" She turned toward me. "What Alina?" She asked. She going to get suspicious... "Are you lost?" " _Wow Alina, smooth._ " " _Shut up Bmelyo._ " Alice stared wide eyed at me. "People have used that term to describe me before..." She trailed off. "Why are you asking?" Asked the person she was talking to before. "Calm down Blondie. I can just see something in her eyes. So, it's either she's lost, or something else..." I said staring at the two people. The man glared at me and I sighed.

Deciding I needed time to calm down I brushed past the two people just as the time period changed to night. I leaned against the wall next to the door.

Soon, Alice came out and I knew I could relax.

 **Elliot's POV**

Alice had decided she was going to go to bed so I was left alone to think.

 _That girl, she's not trustworthy. If you were to look into her eye's, past the kindness, you'll see lies and hate._

Leila, our host, had told us that we had to stay at the castle because of space issues in her home. Earlier the boy with a pony-tail, I think his name was a season...?, had shown us where our rooms were. Deciding to go to sleep I slipped out of the dining hall only to see the girl with white hair. _It's now or never._

I thought as I approached her. "Who are you?" I said to the girl. "I am Alina." She replied looking at me through her blue eye. "Who are you, really?" I asked again. I could do this all day if I had to. "Alina."

I grit my teeth together, I might actually have to do this all day, who knew?

 _ **A long, long time later**_

"Who. Are. You?!" I shouted this time, just to get my point across. We had been doing this for around a time period now. She hid both her eye's under her hair, when she turned back to me her face wore a nasty smirk. "My name is Joker, I am the warden." She said. The lies and hatred in her eyes seemed to be brought up to the surface. She pointed a finger to me. "And you, are Elliot March, The March Hare. Second in command to the Hatter Mafia." I stood dumbfounded. How did she know all this?! She chuckled. "Even if you weren't in my prison, because you weren't in Spades, doesn't mean I didn't see your file. I'm lucky your Jokers kept such good tabs on all the people in the prison. I mean I wouldn't know a lot otherwise." She looked at me again with more hatred then I had ever seen the Jokers look at people with before. "Elliot March, I will be someone you will forget, but, will always remember." A grin found it's way onto her face. "So, it's time for you to forget." And with those departing words I blacked out.

I woke up with a snap and looked around my bedroom in the castle. A dream? What? Why so much detail? As I tried to recall the dream my head hurt and I decided to go back to sleep to make the headache go away.

 **Alina's POV**

"Hn, the garden will help me unwind..." I muttered as I stride down the hallway. Everytime I passed a servant I waved and they waved back. Finally, I reached the garden. I thought that everything in my garden was perfect, the sky blue roses, the perfectly cut and fertilized hedges and the calming atmosphere. Everything here was perfect. I walked to the center where the fountain was, and sat on the edge of the fountain, running my hands through the water.

The water was cold and icy, what did I expect? Spades is completely deserted... A desolate and lonely, snow covered place.

I looked around the hedges of the garden. A red and black butterfly landed on one of the roses. I walked over to the hedges and looked at the bunny sized hole at the bottom of them. I looked left and right. No one will notice me gone right? I'll just leave for a few minutes. I flicked my ears up and turned into a white, with tones of blue, rabbit.

My ears were still stuck to my head, normally they can't stand up-right. I played with my eras for a minute then looked back to the gap.

Slowly I slipped through the gap in the shrubbery, it's not like anything will happen... right?

 **Alina : Am I idoitic? No I'm not, just going to see a friend**

 **Simon : Yep! Also you guys I need OC's. There aren't enough in here and if I ones that don't fit the story line, I'll make side stories!**

 **So, here is the application xD**

 **Name -**

 **Age -**

 **Gender -**

 **Role -**

 **What does he/she look like -**

 **Personality -**

 **Domain -**

 **Simon : Closing please brother!**

 **Winter : Hope you all enjoyed. Please R &R and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Alina : *Sneezes***

 **Simon : Sorry I just had to ^^**


	5. Welcome To The Game Joker

" _ **I've Already Put My Cards Into Play Joker."**_

Alina turned back into a human once she made it to the circus; she _was_ the warden after all, she was just doing her job.

"Alina? What are you doing here?" asked an all too familiar voice. ' _Crap! Alice! What is she doing at the circus though?'_

"Ya' know, I could ask you _the same thing_." Alina said turning around to face Alice. Alina winked at Alice and the scenery wavered and broke like a mirror.

Alice looked around in fear at the familiar scenery; _the prison._

When she turned back to Alina, it wasn't Alina. Instead stood there a girl with blood red hair, her eye a light red that reflected and showed death. A black eye patch was worn over her other eye. 'Alina' wore a prison uniform, that was modified for a female, completed with a hat, pin and everything.

"Heh. Guess you still can't run away eh Alice?" said 'Alina' walking up to her and leaning down so she was around Alice's height. "I'm Joker, nice to meet you _outsider_." Joker spat out through clenched teeth. It almost sounded like a growl.

Alice stepped back from her and Joker just glared at her from underneath her hat. Suddenly, she lifted her head up and smirked at Alice. "B – b – but!" Alice sputtered out. "I'm not actually Alina _Fool_ , and I thought Joker was the jester. Hah!" Joker said laughing a dark chuckle.

"Would you like to meet Joker? I'm sure you didn't meet the warden _until_ you befriended the Circus Master, yes?"

Alice gulped then nodded. "Well then follow me." Joker spun on her heel then lead Alice back to the circus, and to Joker's tent. He wasn't there. Alice sighed in relief.

"Just cause he ain't here doesn't mean you won't meet him." Joker said, turning back around to walk out of the ten; Alice quickly followed.

" _ **Do You Consent To The Rule Book?"**_

Next she led Alice to the main tent. Performers were practicing. Many bright colours decorated the tent. But yet; Joker still was not here.

Joker hissed under her breath. "He's not here either? Where is that-" Joker was cut off from using some _colourful_ language to describe Joker, by the Ringmaster himself.

"Ah! Hello Ms. Alice! Nice day we're having isn't it?" said a deep (but still high pitched) voice said from behind her.

" _ **Compassion Is A Useless Affection."**_

Alice turned quickly to the voice and saw who she assumed was Joker. He looked close to the Jokers in the Country of Hearts, except his hair was shorter, a lighter red and more messy.

" _ **You Can't Turn Back The Hands On The Ticking Clock."**_

"I'm sure Joker wasn't to mean to you? If she was I'm sorry. She's always like that."

" _ **The Light Shifted To A Dim."**_

"She got it from an outsider awhile back."

" _ **Two Girls Disappeared."**_

"What was her name again Joker?" He asked; tilting his head.

" _ **I'm Already Having Critical Expectations."**_

"Alice. It was Alice. Joker how could you forget?"

" _ **A Morning Star From The World Of The Dead Was Visible."**_

Alice gulped in fear. There was another outsider named Alice who lived in Wonderland? Where could she met her?

"She has my name?" Gulped out Alice. Joker glared at her, "We just told you her name. What are you? Dumb? Probably." She spat out and the performers that were passing her flinched away.

"Joker please be nice. Alice you're probably wondering where that Alice went, correct?"

Alice waved her arms in a 'no' fashion. "No. I wasn't." She denied hastly.

Joker hummed and dismissed the other Joker who just glared at Alice and walked back to the Prison. (At least that's what Alice assumed because she turned around and disappeared.)

"Joker is a strange one ain't she?" Asked Joker. Alice gulped and nodded.

"So you need to change the season? Is Black Jack okay with you?"


End file.
